Paying Up
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [YAOI - HondaxJounouchi] Honda has 69 dollars and a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card to his name...


**_Ashes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else mentioned herein that would involve ownership... Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. _**

* * *

** - warning -**  
humor... not the greatest. ^^ 

**- author notes -**  
This was inspired by an actual Monopoly game I was playing; my stepbrother made a comment that got my mind rolling. XD By the way, are we the only household that does the house rule where you get $400 if you land on Go? 

This is, like, the naughtiest thing I've posted on FF.net (not that I've written, though...); usually I'm really finicky about what I think is FF.net appropriate and what's not, but this is far from descriptive in its actions, so I figured it'd be fine and fit within the guidelines. 

* * *

"Fuck!" Honda swore, looking at his meager wad of Monopoly money, groaning. "There is no way I'm going to be able to pay that off." 

Yuugi grinned triumphantly. "C'mon, Honda, $550 or... maybe we could negotiate." 

Jounouchi snickered; he had known Honda long enough to know how much he hated to negotiate. "Hey, Honda, I'll pay him for you." 

Honda looked up hopefully. "Really?" 

Jounouchi nodded and winked conspiratorially. Every time they played Monopoly someone said it... "Sure, if you suck my dick." 

Yuugi shook with laughter, and Anzu rolled her eyes. "You guys are the worst." 

Honda was grinning, nodding. "Sure thing, man." He disappeared under the long tablecloth that covered Anzu's kitchen table, and Jounouchi laughed, handing Yuugi the money Honda owed him. 

"There you go, buddy," he said. Yuugi was still shaking, tears of laughter in his eyes. Jounouchi was amazed how no one ever seemed to get bored with the old joke. Amusingly enough, Yuugi had been the first to coin it a few months back, talking to Jounouchi. So Jounouchi had agreed, faking it under the table, with Yuugi mocking noises above him. The jest had stuck. He knew that in a minute Honda would undo the zipper of his pants - just to give the people around the table a start - and then they would pretend like always. 

He yelped as he felt his pants being pulled open more than usual... Honda was fondling him, and he tried to pay attention to the game. 

"Very funny, guys," Anzu said, smiling as she rolled. "Ha!" She stuck her tongue out at Jounouchi, "Missed you." 

Speaking of tongue, Honda had successfully aroused Jounouchi, and was now licking the sensitive skin between the blond's legs. Jounouchi bit back a groan. 

"Ooh, you're trying really hard to convince us tonight, Jou," Yuugi said, taking his turn. He swore softly, paying Jounouchi $450 and commenting, "I guess you're making up for your lame-ass monopoly." 

Jounouchi nodded breathlessly, trying to focus on rolling the dice and taking his turn without giving in under the thorough teasing he was receiving from Honda under the table. He managed to land on Go. "$400, punk," he said weakly to Yuugi. 

Yuugi took $400 from the bank, and Jounouchi realized his hands were shaking as he took the money. He had barely set it down when he gasped, Honda's mouth finally descending on him. He sunk down some in his seat, hips bucking up to meet Honda's mouth. Hell, if Honda was going to suck him off under the table in front of their friends, who was he to say no? 

Anzu was actually laughing! "You should start acting in school plays, Jou; you're good." 

"Yea," Yuugi agreed. Oh god, they thought he was faking it! "Honda, it's your turn." 

Jounouchi whimpered as that heat left him. "I think I'll have to skip this turn," Honda said. Damn, why had Jounouchi never noticed how utterly sexy he sounded? "Next time around he should be done." 

"Oh?" Yuugi said mischievously. "You're quick, Jou." 

"Ah," Jounouchi said as he felt Honda's mouth moving on him again. "Fuck you." Honda was right though; if he made it much longer, even he would be surprised. Especially considering that Honda's pace had changed, his mouth sucking harder on him... "Damn, you whore; you're way too good at this," Jounouchi grumbled, head falling back on the back of the chair. 

"Anzu, you think he's over-doing it a bit?" Yuugi asked; his voice was laced with amusement. 

Anzu replied, "Let him play; he had, like, 3 cups of coffee when we went out earlier. It's probably just the caffeine." Jounouchi was barely listening as he gripped the edges of the kitchen chair. He was done, he could feel it; he stifled a loud moan as he came, not caring that he was making a spectacle of himself. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he was moaning and sighing like a woman, or the fact that his 2 friends thought it was all an act, and were laughing at him. At least they seemed impressed with his "acting skills;" it was a small consolation for his embarrassment. 

Jounouchi didn't move right away, panting as he felt Honda chuckle against his skin, fixing his pants. A moment later the brunet reemerged from under the table, met by a round of congratulations from Anzu and Yuugi. 

"That's your best yet," Yuugi said. "For a moment there I thought you were actually blowing him." 

Jounouchi sat up in his seat, finally regaining his composure. 

"Yea," Anzu agreed. "Do you guys practice just for these games?" 

"Nah, Honda's just a slut," he teased, and Honda winked at him as he took a drink of his soda. "Honestly, all that for $550 Monopoly bucks." 

"What can I say," Honda said. "I hate to negotiate." 

-end-


End file.
